Baila conmigo
by Kriscia
Summary: Byakuya ofrecerá una fiesta en la cual requiere la participación de un par de bailarines


Hola a todos,

Nuevamente yo por aquí trayéndoles este intento de fic Ichihime…

Pues la idea me surgió de ver una imagen Ichihime que me encanta y pues se me dio el desarrollarla.

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, sino al gran Tite Kubo, mía sólo es la historia

* * *

**Baila conmigo**

Caminaba molesto, clara prueba de ello era su ceño fruncido, se dirigía a la oficina de su maestra, iba en busca de una respuesta de la situación que se presentaba.

Nombre: Kurosaki Ichigo

Edad: 25 años

Color de cabello: naranja

Color de ojos: marrones

Pasatiempo: Bailarín de tango

Si, Ichigo de 25 años era bailarín de tango el cual lo veía como uno de sus mayores pasatiempos a pesar de tener una profesión. Días atrás se había presentado un hombre muy elegante, de nombre Byakuya Kuchiki quien ofrecería una fiesta de gala en su mansión, quiere ofrecer un espectáculo en dicha fiesta por lo que fue en busca de un par de bailarines de tango y tomando en cuenta que era un viejo conocido de la dueña, nada más y nada menos que Yoruichi Shihōin.

La dueña y el anfitrión habían llegado a un acuerdo con respecto a la presentación del espectáculo el fin de semana que se avecinaba e Ichigo sería uno de los encargados de ofrecerlo ya que era el mejor bailarín de la academia de baile de Yoruichi junto con su compañera Neliel. Todo habría marchado su curso normalmente si Nell en uno de los ensayos, no se hubiera lastimado su pie lo que le costó su participación en el baile, así que Yoruichi decidió buscar un reemplazo para ella, en la academia habían muchas mujeres para escoger pero teniendo en cuenta que la fiesta era de Byakuya, sería mejor buscar a alguien más con un mayor o igual nivel que poseía Neliel por lo que recurrió a la ayuda de uno de sus más viejos amigos: Urahara Kisuke, el cual también tenía una academia de baile. La morena se encontraba hablando por teléfono con Urahara cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

-Adelante – exclamó ella que permanecía sentada en su silla de cuero y viendo entrar al chico

- ¡Ichigo! Justo de quien estamos hablando

-Hola – saludó un poco molesto - ¿Ya tienen el reemplazo de Nell?

_-¿Es Kurosaki-san? – _preguntaba Urahara al otro lado del teléfono

-Si, es él – respondió Yoruichi

-_Quiero hablar con él_ – pidió Urahara

-Ten, es Kisuke, quiere hablar contigo – dijo extendiéndole el teléfono

-_¿Y ahora qué es lo que quiere?_ – se preguntaba para sí -¿bueno?

-¡Kurosaki-san! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos

-_Por suerte_ – se decía mentalmente – si, ha pasado tiempo… ¿Ya encontraron el reemplazo de Nell?

_-Por supuesto que si Kurosaki-san_

-Bien y ¿Cuándo la conoceré?

-_No te desesperes, la conocerás el sábado_

-¿El sábado? Pero si ese es el día de la fiesta

-_Lo sé pero ahora ella se encuentra de viaje y regresa mañana en la noche así que tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien, ella es una gran bailarina, sé que lo harán bien_

-Pero… -_Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos el sábado_

-O-Oye espera… 

_-Salúdame a Isshin y a tus hermanas, adiós_ – finalizó la llamada

-¿Cómo que el sábado la conoceré? – decía mientras colgaba el teléfono más molesto

-Cálmate Ichigo – dijo Yoruichi apoyada en uno de sus brazos

-¿Qué me calme? Pero la fiesta es pasado mañana y tras de eso, ella no está y regresa mañana ¿Cuándo practicaremos entonces?

-No te preocupes Ichigo, esa chica es una gran bailarina, ya la he visto antes bailar, tiene un nivel muy alto, más que el de Nell, así que no habrá problemas

-Pero y ¿la práctica?

-No la necesitan, estoy completamente segura de ello, será mejor que te vayas a tu casa y descanses lo suficiente -Está bien pero aún así, esto no me convence – dijo esto dirigiéndose a la puerta -Ya lo veremos Ichigo – dijo ella e Ichigo se fue Viernes en la tarde…

Bajaba de su auto un poco preocupada por la llamada que le había hecho Urahara, se escuchaba un poco extraño – la menos para ella -, abrió la puerta, entró, se dirigió a la recepción y preguntó por el dueño.

-Buenas tardes Nemu

-Orihime-san, Buenas tardes

-¿Urahara está todavía?

-Si, está en su oficina

-Iré a verlo, gracias – agradeció y se encaminó hacia el lugar pero alguien la llamó

-¡Inoue-san! - Llamó la voz masculina haciendo que ella volteara – veo que regresaste

-¡Urahara-san! Hola, iba a buscarlo ahora mismo

-Vamos, tengo algo que decirte

-De acuerdo – finalizó ella siguiendo al rubio Iban hablando del viaje que tuvo Orihime y de lo que había pasado en su ausencia, continuaron así hasta que llegaron a la oficina.

-Tu primero – dijo él abriéndole la puerta como todo un caballero

-Gracias – agradeció con una sonrisa, una vez adentro, tomaron asiento y Urahara comenzó a hablar

-Verás Inoue-san… lo que pasa es que un hombre muy influyente va a dar una fiesta en la cual asistirá gente igual que él, su nombre es Byakuya Kuchiki y contrató los servicios de Yoruichi-san…

-Y ¿Qué tengo que ver en eso?

-Pues, me pidió que la ayudara con eso

-No entiendo Urahara-san

-Lo que pasa es que la chica que iba a hacer el espectáculo tuvo un accidente y Yoruichi quiere que la reemplaces

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?

-Porque sabe que tú eres mi mejor estudiante y además…

-Además ¿qué?

-Ya acepté el trato

-¿QUÉ?

-Y la fiesta es mañana

-¿QUEEE? – dijo ella levantándose de su asiento impresionada por la noticia

-Así que tendrás que ir de todas formas

-P-Pero yo…

-Por favor Inoue-san, si te mencioné es porque creo en ti, tú podrás hacerlo – dijo levantándose de su asiento

-Pero es muy repentino, ni siquiera conozco a ese hombre y menos la rutina

-No te preocupes por ello, no será necesario – dijo el tomándola de los hombros

-Pero aún así yo…

-Por favor – dijo él con ojos suplicantes

-Está bien Urahara-san – dijo ella ya resignada ya que no le quedaba más opción

-Sabía que podía contar contigo Inoue-san, gracias – dijo ahora abrazándola – tendrás que estar lista a las 6 de la tarde ya que el show comienza a las 7 de la noche, tienes que verte hermosa, bueno, más de lo que ya eres, yo pasaré por tí a las 6 ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo

-Bien, mejor ve a descansar a tu casa, nos veremos mañana a la hora acordada

-Tiene razón, bien, me voy, hasta mañana – se despedía ella con dirección a la puerta

-Que descanses – dijo él moviendo su mano como señal de despedida, una vez que Orihime salió, tomó el teléfono para comunicarse con Yoruichi - ¿Yoruichi-san? Todo está listo

El tiempo había pasado rápidamente y ya era sábado, en una mansión enorme de color beige, de 2 pisos, rodeada de un enorme jardín y con una fuente iluminada al frente de la puerta principal, se encontraban muchas personas que entraban a la misma, los cuales eran recibidos por una pequeña chica de ojos violáceos y cabello negro que llevaba puesto un vestido strapless que llegaba por debajo de sus rodillas, acampanado a partir de la cintura de color celeste con un prendedor muy brillante al lado izquierdo, de nombre Rukia Kuchiki quien estaba acompañada de un hombre alto, de cuerpo bien formado, de cabello rojo atado en una cola alta, vestía un traje entero negro con camisa de color gris oscuro con los 2 primeros botones desabrochados, de nombre Renji Abarai.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que estar aquí? – se quejaba Renji quien comenzaba a molestarse

-Ya te lo dije, hasta que todos los invitados lleguen

-Y ¿Dentro de cuanto será eso?

-No lo sé, ya deja de quejarte ¿quieres?, además, estamos esperando a que aparezca Urahara, sabes que Ichigo lo está esperando – decía la pequeña con una vena resaltada ya que el pelirrojo la estaba sacando de quicio pero calmándose ya que se acercaban unos invitados – Buenas noches, bienvenidos – saludó con una sonrisa

Adentro en la mansión, se encontraba Ichigo en una sala aparte del salón de fiestas, vestido de camisa roja de manga larga con 2 botones desabrochados y un pantalón negro al igual que sus zapatos, comenzaba a desesperarse porque su pareja no aparecía, al menos eso creía ya que ni siquiera sabía cómo iba vestida o cómo era físicamente ya que tanto Urahara como Yoruichi, habían olvidado decirle ese pequeño detalle. Faltaban pocos minutos para que el espectáculo que él y la chica iban a ofrecer diera inicio por lo que la desesperación era cada vez mayor.

-¡Ichigo! – llamaba Renji quien se acercaba junto con Rukia hasta donde estaba el pelinarnaja

- ¿Nada aún?

-No, todavía no

-Pero es espectáculo ya casi va a comenzar – dijo Rukia preocupada

-Lo sé

-Puede ser que ya haya llegado sólo que aún no lo sabes

-Puede ser…- decía mientras buscaba con la mirada a alguien

-¿A quién buscas Ichigo? – volvió a preguntar Renji

-A Yoruichi-san, ella debe de saber algo – respondió pero escuchó una voz que lo llamaba

-¡Ichigo! – llamó Yoruichi quien venia apresurada, llevaba puesto un vestido de color amarillo, de tirantes ajustado al cuerpo, el cual marcaba cada una de las curvas de la morena y zapatos de tacones altos de color plateados

-¿Eh? – exclamó él al ver a la mujer – Yoruichi-san

-Ven Ichigo, es hora – dijo ella mientras se lo llevaba

-¿Ya llegó?

-Si, hace rato, sólo que estaba arreglando uno que otro detalle

-Con que era eso… Después de que Yoruichi se lo llevó llegaron a donde se encontraban Urahara y Orihime, Urahara vestía un traje entero de gris con una camisa blanca y la corbata del mismo color que el traje y con mocasines negros, el cual fue el primero en saludar.

-Kurosaki-san, buenas noches, por fin nos volvemos a ver ¿eh?

-Hola Urahara-san – dijo sin muchas ganas

-Mira, quiero presentarte a la chica que será tu pareja esta noche – el rubio la tomó de la mano para que quedara en frente de él – ella es Orihime Inoue, Inoue-san, él es Ichigo Kurosaki

-M-Mucho gusto Kurosaki-kun – respondió ella un poco nerviosa y ruborizada ya que él, era muy apuesto, ella es una hermosa mujer de piel blanca, ojos grises, con un cuerpo muy bien formado la cual llevaba puesto un vestido strapless de color rojo con brillo que le llegaba a los tobillos, zapatos de tacón alto del mismo color que su vestido, su cabello de color naranja pero más oscuro que el de Ichigo, lo llevaba recogido en una cola alta con un adorno para cabello, Ichigo le dio una mirada rápida a la chica, lo cual le causó un leve sonrojo en su rostro

-I-Igualmente Inoue

-Bien, ya casi es el momento de que salgan a escena – dijo Yoruichi viendo que Byakuya se dirigía al salón Bakuya junto a Rukia, estaban siendo rodeados por los invitados y comenzó a darles la bienvenida

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros, primero que todo, queremos agradecerles a todos ustedes por acompañarnos esta noche y como agradecimiento, queremos ofrecerles éste balie esperando que sea de su agrado – finalizó y todos los presentes aplaudieron sus palabras al momento en que Byakuya y Rukia dejaban libre el centro para la pareja

-Salgan ahora- Ordenó Urahara y ambos obedecieron al instante, Ichigo le había ofrecido el brazo a Orihime para que salieran juntos, se colocaron en el centro del salón mientras que eran aplaudidos por los invitados, las luces fueron apagadas dejando las necesarias para que iluminaran al par naranja, una vez que ocuparon sus posiciones, sólo esperaron a que la música diera inicio y que todo saliera bien La música comenzó a sonar y ambos comenzaron con el baile, al principio, un poco nerviosos porque no sabían cómo iba a salir pero se concentraron y comenzaron a hacer movimientos lentos y otros rápidos pero ambos, sensuales, característicos del tango, los movimientos que hacían, eran ejecutados con mucha gracia y elegancia, lo cual dejaba impresionados a los invitados pero no a un par a lo lejos.

-Bailan muy bien, ¿no crees Kisuke?

-Por supuesto que si, no esperaba menos

-Y menos viniendo de ellos

-No por nada son nuestros mejores bailarines

-Exacto – finalizó la morena

Ambos pelinaranjas continuaron así por varios minutos más. Ichigo y Orihime a pesar de que esa era la primera vez que bailaban juntos, hacían una pareja excepcional, congeniaban muy bien, cualquiera que los veía, podría pensar que tenían mucho tiempo juntos como pareja de baile, como si hubieran practicado por años.

La música finalizó y con ella, el espectáculo que brindaron los 2 pelinarajas, ambos quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro, Ichigo un poco inclinado hacia atrás, se sostenía con su pierna derecha al frente mientras que la izquierda, estaba hacia atrás y con Orihime un poco recargada en él, ya que la tomó de la cintura con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha, sostenía el muslo de la chica ya que el vestido era abierto a los lados hasta la cadera, Orihime como estaba un poco recargada en el chico, con su pierna derecha, se apoyaba un poco y la otra, era sostenida por él, con su mano derecha, lo tomó del cuello mientras que su otra mano, la estiró hacia atrás y las miradas de cada uno puesta en el otro.

Todos los presentes estaban muy a gusto con el baile, todos aplaudían fuertemente haciendo que los 2 jóvenes tomaran sus posiciones anteriores e hicieran una pequeña reverencia para luego salir del salón. Se encaminaron hasta donde se encontraban los 2 maestros, un poco cansados pero satisfechos con el resultado final, cuando llegaron, fueron recibidos por sus mentores.

-Estuvo excelente – comenzó a hablar Urahara

-Si, es cierto, nunca pensé que lo harían tan bien, felicidades – felicitó Yoruichi cruzada de brazos

-Gracias – agradecieron al unísono los pelinaranjas

-Bien, iremos a buscar a Byakuya, queremos saber su opinión

-Nos vemos más tarde – dijo Urahara y se encaminaron a buscar al dueño de la mansión dejando a los 2 solos

-Si – respondió Ichigo

-De acuerdo

-Bailas muy bien… Inoue

-Muchas gracias Kurosaki-kun, tú también bailas muy bien

-Gracias

-Bueno, me voy a cambiar, nos vemos más tarde – dijo ella comenzando a caminar

-Espera – llamó él

-¿Si?

-Quiero pedirte algo

-Y ¿Qué es?

-Quiero que bailes conmigo nuevamente – dijo él convencido de sus palabras

-Muy bien, bailaremos cuando quieras – dijo ella mostrándole una sonrisa para luego continuar con su camino, haciendo que en Ichigo se le dibujara una sonrisa en su rostro en espera de ese nuevo baile . . .

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Nos leemos en una posible próxima historia ^^


End file.
